20 Minutes With The Scourge of Europe
by Kiara-Zzyopen
Summary: Four 20 minute fics, each about one of the members of the Scourge. Angelus feeds off the wrong person and it puts him in a very bad mood. Set in the early 1900's, Buffy Harry Potter cross.
1. Angelus

TTH Challenge no. 213: Write Angelus in a crossover situation.  
  
**A/N:** This takes place in the early 1900's and is a cross with Harry Potter. I wrote it ages ago, but never got around to posting it.  
  
**20 Minutes with Angelus**  
  
_Start Time: 18:40_  
  
"I'm going to drain you dry!" The vampire hissed with a cruel smirk on his face.  
  
"Please; no." The young boy pleaded.  
  
Angelus smirked further. He loved it when they begged. He'd picked the boy carefully. He was young, ten or so, and had wavy medium brown hair. He reminded Angelus of himself at that age and he hated to be reminded of his humanity.  
  
Angelus sniffed the air and shifted back into his human face to give the child a false sense of security. "What's your name, son?"  
  
The boy shivered. How could the demon change like that and suddenly be so nice to him. "A-Albus."  
  
"Albus?" Angelus snorted. "Albus what?"  
  
"Albus D-Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Well, Alby, do you mind if I call you Alby? Today is your lucky day. I'm not going to kill you...yet. Are you a warlock, boy?"  
  
"A-A wizard, sir." Young Albus stammered.  
  
"A wizard." Angelus crooned. "Very...tasty!"  
  
He shifted back into his game face and plunged his teeth into the young boys flesh, just on his pulse point. He briefly considered turning him, but a wizard, even an untrained one like he assumed this child was, could be powerful and Angelus had vowed to never turn a human that could be more powerful that he was.  
  
Angelus hadn't even drunk a pint of the magical blood when he was blasted backwards. Maybe the wizard wasn't as untrained as he thought. But the boy looked just as surprised as he did, before legging it out the Scottish alley and back to wherever his home was.  
  
Angelus made as if to follow him, but his legs were still tingling from the blast of magic the small boy had delivered to him. He snarled in annoyance.  
  
"Now, now, Angelus; that's not very gentleman like." A smooth voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Darla." Angelus acknowledged; his bad mood evaporating. He licked his lips that still tasted of the young wizard's blood.  
  
"Did your plaything get away?" Darla asked, with the slightest bit of disgust in her voice.  
  
"I'll get him." Angelus growled. "I'll get him and make him sorry he was ever born."  
  
Darla smirked, her prim features looking distorted and ugly. "That's my boy."  
  
_Finish Time: 19:00_


	2. Darla

Thanks to purebice for reviewing; I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

Challenge on tth: Write Darla in a crossover situation taking no longer or shorter than 20 minutes.

A/N: Accompany piece to 20 minutes with Angelus

**20 Minutes with Darla **by Kiara

_19:13_

Darla threw her prey to the floor, her hunger filled...for now. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the pool of blood at her feet. She sniffed again, catching a familiar scent. There he was.

The vampire watched her favourite childe follow a young boy up the street and then drag him into an alley way with him. The streets were quite busy, but no-one noticed one child quickly entering an alley. Darla thought for a moment then followed Angelus into the alley making sure that he didn't hear or see her; she wanted to watch.

She was watching him from the shadows. She loved to watch him hunt, he was so sadistic and power radiated off him. Not that she could ever tell him that, or the fact that he was more powerful than her. She had to keep him on a short reign or he would end up leading the scourge.

Darla gulped in unnecessary breaths of air; it reeked of the little boys fear. She licked her lips as Angelus grabbed the boy, she could still taste the blood from the man in the suit that she had just eaten.

She looked on as one of the most, if not the most, powerful vampire since the Master got blasted back by an untrained wizard. He stood up and made as if to follow him but his legs wouldn't function properly. Darla rolled her eyes as she heard him growl and decided it was time to show herself.

"Now, now, Angelus; that's not very gentleman like." She said from the shadows.

"Darla." Angelus acknowledged; his bad mood evaporating at the sight of his sire. He licked his lips that still tasted of the young wizard's blood.

"Did your plaything get away?" Darla asked, with the slightest bit of disgust in her voice.

"I'll get him." Angelus growled. "I'll get him and make him sorry he was ever born."

Darla smirked, her prim features looking distorted and ugly. "That's my boy."

_19:23_


	3. Drusilla

Challenge no. 225 on TTH:

Write Drusilla in a crossover situation taking no longer or shorter than 20 minutes.

A/N: A direct follow up to 20 minutes with Angelus and Darla

**20 Minutes with Drusilla **by Kiara

_18:36_

"Miss Edith; would you like a drink?" a small voice asks. Apparently hearing the affirmative answer the woman with dark curls cascading down her back, dragged a whimpering girl out of the shadows and held her wrist up to the doll's mouth.

"Tut, tut; naughty Miss Edith, not eating all her dinner." Drusilla muttered then the young(ish) vampire shrugged and looked at the potential victim. "Oh well."

She lunged at the girl who screamed as she came face- to-fang with the vampire. Twenty seconds later the girl was dead; she peach dress stained red and her blood drained. Drusilla turned back to her dolls and fluffed ones hair affectionately.

"She how much more fun it is when you watch? You can enjoy the party and all have cakes for tea." The door to the country home they were currently staying in burst open and Angelus stormed through the doorway. "Oh look; Daddy's home, but he's been a bad dog and he didn't bring us any desert. Ruff, ruff."

Angelus looked irritated by the crazy vampire but shook it off for the moment.

"Daddy promised us a pretty girl for our pudding, but little Miss Muffet has all the curds and whey. Boo hoo." Drusilla cocked her head as if listening to something. "And Daddy's been a naughty boy; the stars are screaming it. He let the little wizard go."

Angelus punched the wall in his aggravation. "Spike!" The brunette vampire, the newest addition to their group, sauntered out into the main room. "Control her."

Spike rolled his eyes at his Grandsire's growling. "Well since you asked so nicely. What's up ducks?"

"The stars are shouting; you know I hate it when they shout at me." She pouted.

"What are they saying, pet?"

"They're very cross and very happy, but it's very sad because Daddy let the little wizard boy go and he would've been such a crunchy treat, yum yum. But the stars are making my head hurt, Spike, they're so very cross."

But Spike's attention was diverted. "Ha! You couldn't kill a little wand waving kid?" He clutched his sides laughing like a crazy person.

"Spike!" Drusilla wailed clutching the sides of her head. "The stars! The stars!"

Darla went forward. "Come on Dru, we'll take a nice long bath and I'll hold your head under; we'll get rid of those nasty voices."

Drusilla perked up and dropped her hands from her head. She grabbed Darla's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led out the room. She turned around and looked at her annoyed sire and her still laughing childe.

"Play nice."

_18:56_


	4. Spike

A/N: A direct follow up to 20 minutes with Angelus, Darla and Drusilla.

**20 Minutes with Spike **by Kiara

_19:33_

Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody, was sitting in his room when he was summoned. Angel-bloody-lus bellowed from the lobby leaving him two choices; one, go and see what the poof wanted or two, stay and pay for it later. He chose the first option and swaggered out.

"Control her." Angelus commanded. He meant Drusilla, Spike knew that; he'd heard bits of what she'd been saying and knew that when Angelus or Darla were in a bad mood they couldn't put up with her craziness.

Spike rolled his eyes and went to his sire. "What's up ducks?"

"The stars are shouting; you know I hate it when they shout at me." She pouted.

"What are they saying, pet?" He had to admit, he liked it when she was all needy and pathetic; made him feel wanted.

"They're very cross and very happy, but it's very sad because Daddy let the little wizard boy go."

Spike didn't hear the rest of her rambling. "Ha! You couldn't kill a little wand waving kid?" He clutched his sides laughing like a crazy person. He continued laughing as Darla led Dru out the room.

"Play nice." Drusilla said playfully as she left the room.

"A little kid!" Spike laughed. "With a little stick."

"Spike." Angelus growled a warning. He may be the new boy, but Spike new he didn't get a second. You cross Angelus when he's in this mood and you get very familiar with the pointy end of a stake. Spike wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and made his best effort to stop laughing. "Come on."

"What? Where we going?"

"I'm gonna get that little wizard if it kills me."

Spike smirked as Angelus strode out the door, he had always been one for the big exits.

Angelus led them back to the alley where her picked up the boys scent and followed it. "It ends here."

"Here?" Spike looked around. They were in the middle of London on an empty street. His eyes slid from the butchers opposite to the book store and then to the bakers, skipping over the run down building in-between. "Hate to break it to ya' peaches, but I don't see him."

Angelus ignored the childe next to him and breathed in deeply. "There." He pointed to the run down building- a pub? "There's so much magic in there, that has to be it."

Spike shrugged and followed Angelus into 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When they were inside a friendly barman approached them. "What can I get you?" He said with a grin.

Angelus grinned back and switched into his game face. "Oh whatever's good." He reached over and snapped his neck as Spike also switched faces.

"Vampire!" Someone shouted behind them. Spike and Angelus grinned; this was gonna be fun. They turned around and came face to face with their 'victims'. The 'victims' all had pointy sticks that were trained on the two vampires.

"Oh Bloody Hell!"

Two minutes later, two of the most feared creatures in Europe fled the crowded pub, their clothes smoking and rather disorientated.

"Bloody Hell." Spike repeated. "Remind me never to do that again!"

Angelus nodded. "Look, Spike; I really don't think we need to tell the girls about this."

"No bloody way! We'll be the laughing stock of the graveyard!"

"Right. Well...that was kinda fun- when was the last time you had a really good fight? It gets rather dull when they just stand there and let you eat them."

Spike nodded, still in game face. A young girl turned into the street, saw the two vampires' faces, screamed and ran for her life, literally.

Spike looked at Angelus as they took after the girl. "I love it when they run."

_19:53_


End file.
